Tenacious P
by Edgar Allan Moose
Summary: When young Seta is left at Inaba for a year, it is up to him and his amigos to stop a deranged serial killer with the power of rock. AU, Crack.
1. Chapter 1

Tenacious P

It began with young S.S. awaking in a strange, blue, limo. He was greeted by a rather short old man with a long enough nose to make up for it.

"'Sup. Welcome to the Velvet Room." the man said with a smile.

"Wow...He was right...This weed WILL take me to wonderful places." S.S. said while gazing around.

"The name's Igor, the famous musician." The old man said with a smile. Next to him was a woman dressed in blue.

"...Never heard of you." S.S. said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well screw you too. I was really popular in Lucifer's domain. Anyway, what's your name, kid?"

"Call me Double S." Igor took a pause to decide whether that was his actual name.

"...In any case, you're here because I drove my nice limo to your dreams. I need to tell you that you are about to go on a most EXCELLENT adventure in this town your parents dumped you in."

Thinking back, S.S. recalled his parents going on a "year long business trip." BULL SHIT. They probably just went to a resort and left Seta in ANOTHER random town nearby.

But, this sounded promising. "An excellent adventure? Sweet! Will I be, like, summoning monsters and fighting others? Big sword fights? Shootouts? Laying the smackdown on a mother fucking goddess?"

"...No, nothing like that. You shall find out, within due time. Now, go my son, and ROCK!" The mysterious woman beside Igor opened the limo door and threw Double S outside.

* * *

S.S. woke up on the train, realizing he was back in reality. Interestingly enough, S.S. did NOT seem under the influence of drugs prior to having that. So what the hell was it, then?

"...Fucking psycho." Seta said to himself. Finally, the train came to a stop. He slowly walked out with his luggage and was greeted by a middle aged man wearing a tie. Behind him was a timid looking girl who was probably in kindergarten or first grade.

"Hey!" The man said. "My name is Dojima. I'm the one that's taking care of you."

Seta smiled. "Fucking rad, man!"

Dojima briefly sighed. "Your mother DID say you were strange. Anyway, this is my daughter, Nanako. C'mon, let me show you my house."

Double S continued to silently reflect on his dream, hoping to god that it was real. He could use an "Excellent Adventure" to make his time in the small town of Inaba worthwhile. Suddenly, Nanako shivered.

"D-dad? Can we stop at a bathroom?" She asked quietly. Dojima nodded and pulled over at a nearby store. The three exited the car and headed towards the store. S.S. looked up at the sign.

_Foggy Day:_

_Custom Guitars_

_Sweet!_ Double S thought. He was hoping to buy a new guitar, after he broke his last one by chucking it at some blue haired punk who played Russian Roulette by his house. He entered the store first, and the store clerk showed Nanako where the bathroom was. While she was gone, S.S. walked up to the register.

"So... You sell custom guitars... Sir? Ma'am?" The clerk had long hair, and S.S. was having a difficulty telling what gender it was.

"Howdy! Fixin' for a guitar, dude? Got's 'em custom, made, I do now, ya hear?"

"Wh- Yeah! I'd love to buy one. Let's see..." He looked at the selection of guitars on the wall, until his eyes came across a magnificent silver guitar with the Japanese kanji for 'Izanagi' printed on it. "That one!" He exclaimed, pointing to it.

"Excellent!" The clerk performed an air guitar before taking it off the wall. "Y'ever heard of that Izanagi? Yup, really famous god, he is. Even more notable then him, was his of course ROCKIN' wife Izanami. In fact-"

"Yeah, thanks for the guitar. How much is it?" Double S then purchased the beautiful guitar before heading back to the car. Dojima drove off, with S.S. completely unaware that the guitar Izanagi would mark the beginning of his DESTINY.

-End Chapter One.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah. I decided to rewrite the script of Persona 4 and fill it with the most epic story of rock and roll that I could imagine. I got... This. Hope it satisfies you, to some extent.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenacious P

Chapter 2

Double S looked around the room he was in. It was a white room, but it was engulfed with fog. S.S. began to walk around.

"Hello? Hello?" S.S. sighed. "What's with me having these acid-trip dreams...?"

"Hey. You. Rock." A voice emerged. A shadowy figure walked forward. S.S. tried to make out what it was, but couldn't see past the fog.

"Pardon?"

"...Play a song. Show me what you have." The silhouette said calmly. Double S nodded and pulled out his new guitar. He played a random jam that came to his head, but was quickly was interrupted by the mysterious stranger.

"You suck! Get off the stage." S.S. took a pause and then resumed his song, only to be interrupted yet again.

"You cannot rock through this fog. Not until you have mastered the power of metal. Now stop jamming. Perhaps if you understood the TRUTH of the true power of rock, you could conjure the power to play the True Medley. But the truth is... You know nothing of-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP**." In anger, Double S ran at the stranger and swung his guitar at him, but, the attack missed horribly, and instead collided with the floor, breaking the guitar.

"Aw, fuuuuck!" S.S. sobbed. The shadow walked from behind.

"You cannot use your rock... Yet. You have yet to even master the Power Slide. You must reach out the the truth and learn how to fulfill your destiny with your music."

"Enh?" S.S. scratched his head before waking up. It was early morning in Dojima's residence. He'd be starting school today. Double S sighed and got out of bed. He hoped that the quest that the old man told him about wasn't that dream sequence. Because, if it was, it would have the most epic failure in the history of fail.

Seta walked downstairs, to find Nanako waiting for him with a plate of breakfast.

"Good morning." She said after giving him the plate.

"Um... Where is your dad?"

"Oh, he had to leave for something important. My daddy's a detective. I'm often left here alone, so I do the cooking around here."

"Oh." S.S. quickly finished his breakfast before heading out.

"Okay. ...Goodbye." Nanako waved. "I'm fine... by myself. All alone. With no parents..."

Double S probably would have discussed Nanako's clearly evident abandonment issues with her, but his understanding, expression, courage, and in general, caring, was not high enough for him to get involved. Instead, he quickly ran towards school, wondering what the future had for him. After arriving to the schoolyard, S.S. looked at his watch. With ten minutes until class started, Double S pulled out the guitar he brought with him began to lay down a fresh tasty jam.

Meanwhile, another high school student rode his bike down. As he passed Double S, he heard him play what must have been the greatest song in the world, because he crashed his bike right after hearing it.

"Oh fuck! My fucking leg! Ow." He muttered while rubbing his wound.

"Hey. Need a hand? What's your name?" S.S. helped the boy up.

"The name's Brosuke. I'm pretty much the greatest musician in Inaba. What's your name..?"

"Call me Double S." Their was a brief pause before Double S continued. "...So... What do you play?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you're the transfer student. I play the guitar also. Yeah. It's really popular here at Yasogami High. C'mon, I'll show ya which class you go to."

S.S. and Brosuke headed to class together. Although Double S didn't realize it, Brosuke would play an important part in the dramatic epic that is known...As rock.

-End Chapter 2


End file.
